The Doctor's Daughter's Travels
by Sam4265
Summary: The Doctor was overjoyed to have Jenny back, and Jenny was overjoyed to finally be in the TARDIS. Even if her dad's face isn't the same, and neither are his companions. She's just glad to be there. But when the TARDIS takes the Doctor's and his companions back to Hooverville he becomes suspicious. When an old foe returns the Doctor had to worry about him and Jenny's new romance.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Doctor Who, but if I did Jenny would have gone with the Doctor. Only putting it on this chapter

Chapter 1

The Doctor strode along side Amy Pond.

"Well Doctor, where to now?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not sure. I guess we'll just have to go and see where the TARDIS wants to take us!" As he turned to the TARDIS he almost passed out. There was someone standing in front of it. Not just any someone, but his daughter, Jenny.

"Doctor, who's- Doctor? What's wrong? Doctor?" Amy was not getting any response from him. She stared at the blonde teen in front of the TARDIS. Her looked hadn't changed much since the first time the Doctor had seen her. Except her hair had grown out and was in a French braid, and two strands hung out in front of her face, they were both purple. She had her hands on her hips, two guns strapped to either side of her belt. She wore an olive green shirt and blue spandex pants. She had black combat boots and wore a smirk to end all smirks.

"Hello dad." She said. Amy stopped in her tracks.

"Dad? Doctor? Daughter, you, have… Doctor?" Amy stared at the doctor dumbstruck.

"Jenny?" Was all the doctor could say. Jenny nodded.

"Been a while dad, I see you've died. Nice face, much younger than the last one. Late twenties I'm guessing? Personally, I liked the 10th version better. By the way, I've been keeping score too. I go to the museums a lot now. I know a hell of a lot more than you'd think I 'd know, considering the fact that I'm supposed to be dead. I cannot believe you gave up on me. I mean, I know I'm basically just your clone. A genetic anomaly, but hey, had you waited about an hour I would have woken up." Amy and the Doctor were just staring completely dumbstruck.

"Jenny?" He asked.

"Yes, we are past that dad." The Doctor quickly composed himself. Jenny smiled and hugged him. He hugged back a little awkwardly.

"Chill, it's not like I'm contagious. I was there for Adipose 7's big outbreak of the Genus Virus. That is one nasty virus. Everyone was spewing blood for months. Thankfully I recovered rather quickly from that. But that was one of those times that I wished you were there for. Oh well though right?" The Doctor stared at her for a minute before pulling her into another hug. He was on the verge of tears.

"I thought you were dead." Jenny hugged her dad wholeheartedly. She'd missed him so much.

"I missed you so much, I am never going to leave you anywhere again, got it?" The Doctor asked. Jenny was allowing a small amount of tears to leak out.

"I know. Now who's the red head?" Suddenly Rory walked out of the TARDIS, saw Jenny, and stared at Amy.

"What now?"

"Doctor's daughter." Rory stared at the Doctor.

"I never pictured you as the kind of guy to get, um, intimate, if you, uh, know what I mean."

"Oh god Rory, no! Not that way! She was created from a tissue sample taken at gunpoint. I called her a genetic anomaly, and then my, uh" He glanced at Amy sheepishly, "Friend, decided we should call her Jenny. Genetic, Jenny, get it?"

"Who was this 'friend' you're referring too?" Amy asked. Jenny smirked.

"Did you know he called me a monkey too?" She saved her dad from having to answer that embarrassing question.

"A monkey?"

"Yes Rory, a monkey. Now Doctor, who was this 'friend'?" Amy asked. Jenny glanced at her and explained.

"Donna Noble. Nice lady, I liked her. I think she had her memory erased though because I went to visit her one time and she had no clue who I was. I tried to visit Martha too, but she's a soldier now, so I couldn't really find her."

"Martha and Donna?"

"Yeah, well, uh, Jenny?" The Doctor glanced, red faced, at his big-mouthed daughter.

"Not helping."  
"But I was just answering her question."  
"How did you find them anyway?" The Doctor asked. Jenny rolled her eyes.

"I traveled in space moron, not time! I'm in the same time zone so I visited Earth and found Donna! Duh!"

"Soldier and no memory?" Rory asked.

"Yeah, and the soldier was a doctor at the beginning. Can you believe that change? I personally agree with it, but I strictly do not kill people. I learned that from the big bad dad over here." Jenny smiled sweetly. The Doctor was amazed at how much she'd changed. She'd turned a few sentences into an awful lot of explaining to do later.

"Um, Doctor?" Rory was staring at Jenny.

"Right, um, okay, Jenny?"

"Yeah dad?" The Doctor twitched uncomfortably at the mention of the word dad used in his direction.

"Well, do you still want to travel with me?" Her whole face brightened.

"Are you kidding? Of course I want to! I can?" She was just as excited as when he'd first met her. The Doctor couldn't help remember his previous family. He quickly shut them out of his mind and nodded to Jenny.

"Yes you can." She jumped and hugged the Doctor.

"Thank you!" She turned back to the TARDIS, and ran inside.

"Doctor, this is going to need a LOT of explaining." Amy muttered as she fallowed the excited young teen into the TARDIS. The Doctor groaned.

"I know." He fallowed Amy and Rory fallowed him. When they got there the first thing the Doctor did was start pulling switches.

"Ok, two things, first, the TARDIS can take us anywhere at all in time and space. Where do you want to go?" He asked Jenny. She grinned madly.

"Somewhere in time, I've traveled all over space, I want to go back in time. In Earth's history. Wherever the TARDIS wants." The Doctor grinned, matching his daughter.

"That's the best part." He pulled a lever and they were off. While everyone tried to balance in the ship the Doctor aimed another question at Jenny.

"And the second thing, why do you have two guns? Did you forget what I told you?"

"No, I just keep them around ever since I had to fend off some cybermen by the Medusa Cascade." The Doctor looked alarmed.

"Cybermen, what are you fighting them for?"

"If I told you you'd take away the guns!"

"Oh, then don't tell me."

"Wasn't going to." Finally the TARDIS stopped and the Doctor grinned his grin and straitened his bowtie.

"I've been meaning to ask about the bowtie." Jenny said as she fallowed the Doctor out the TARDIS.

"Bowties are cool." He told her before bolting out the door. Jenny glanced at Amy who shrugged.

"He loves his bowtie." Jenny laughed before fallowing Amy and Rory out the door. When they got there they were standing in front of a sign that said Hooverville. Behind it was a small desperately bad looking town full of hobo like people.

"No, no, no, no." The Doctor was saying. He glanced at his watch and soniced around the sign.

"No way, I already saved them." He snapped at the sonic screwdriver.

"What do you mean? This looks like a great place to start!" Jenny said enthusiastically. The Doctor looked around and picked up a newspaper.

"November third, just as I thought. But why?" He asked the paper, then he dropped it, and turned toward the town.

"Might as well go see them. Ok, Amy, Rory, Jenny, this is Hooverville November 3,1930, New York City. I've been here before and I saved them from a Dalek invasion. I have absolutely no idea why we're back, but to them I just saved them yesterday, and to me I saved them about three hundred years ago, and to you I guess I saved them 82 years ago. Jenny I have no clue how long it would be for you, but there, you, go. Now!" He glanced around.

"We're going to see an old friend from yesterday." He started off toward Hooverville while Jenny stared open-mouthed at Amy.

"Is he always like this?" She asked.

"All the time." Jenny groaned inwardly and fallowed the Doctor. When they got inside the gates a young boy met them there. He was Jenny's age, extremely tall, taller than the Doctor and maybe Rory. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and wore close to rags of a white shirt, a brown coat, a hat, and cotton gloves that looked like the fingers had been torn off. Jenny thought he was gorgeous.

"Hello Frank!" The Doctor said merrily to the boy. He looked confused.

"Do I know you?"

"Of course you do! Wait new face, what was it again? Three hundred years. Eh, give or take a few. Mostly give, anyway, I'm the Doctor!" Frank stared at the Doctor.

"Um, no, the Doctor doesn't look anything like you. And if you're the Doctor, then where's Martha?"

"Well, no, you see, I died, and then, well then I got a new face. And well, Martha's back in her time, she's doing fine, I have different companions now!"

"Wait you, you said something about three hundred years. The Doctor was here yesterday."  
"Yeah, time travel. To you I was here yesterday. To me I was here three hundred years ago, to Amy and Rory," He gestured to the couple, "I was here 82 years ago, and to Jenny, my, well daughter I guess. She's more like a genetic anomaly with my genetics, and she's a time lord because she has all my exact DNA and two hearts, I was here I don't know how many years ago, because she travels through space, and we haven't seen each other in a while and I don't even know how old she is, how old are you Jenny?"

"119."

"Right, ok, so then about, um 122 years then, yeah I think that's right, god I just don't know. Time travel you can never keep it strait in your head. Anyway hello again!" Frank was staring at the Doctor dumbfounded.

"What?" The Doctor sighed; he was NOT going to love explaining this later.

"I'll explain later, it might take a while. Anyway! How is the happy couple?"

"Do you mean Tallulah and Laszio?"

"Yes! How are they?"  
"Well to us you've only been gone about a day, so um, good."

"Right, time travel, forgot. Now! What am I doing back here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but the TARDIS doesn't usually do this to me, so I am just as confused as the rest of you." Jenny walked up to Frank and held out a hand.

"Ignore him, this version's a bit chatty." Frank laughed. _God he's handsome. _Jenny thought to herself. She smiled.

"I can see that. I'm Frank."

"Jenny, and yes I am, without the technicalities, his daughter."

"Good to know."

"I'm Amy Pond by the way. And his is my husband, Rory Williams." Frank nodded to them.

"Nice to meet ya." He spoke with a heavy southern accent.

And there's the first chapter! Yay! So yes, this is all back to that series 3 episode. I just love Frank, and I wanted to put him in my story, so I thought, hey, why not put him with the Doctor's Daughter?

Yes I am aware of the utter stupidity of this plot, yes I am aware it is totally stupid to bring the 11th Doctor back to where the 10th Doctor stopped Dalek Caan, I don't freaking care.

So, please, love those comments (nothing about the stupidity of the plot, I've already got that)!


	2. Chapter 2

The first chapter was done in third person, and now I am changing it, on purpose, to first person. It will be in Jenny's POV for the rest of the story, and I'm not changing the first chapter because it is supposed to be in third person.

Chapter 2

The five of us walked into a tent and sat across to each other. Amy, Rory, and the Doctor on one side, Frank and I on the other. The Doctor started talking immediately.

"Ok Frank, the TARDIS has never taken me back to a place in the past that I already went to. There is no reason if I fixed what happened then. All that that means is that something is wrong, very wrong. Have you noticed anything _unusual _lately?" He asked. Frank shook his head.

"No, not really? Not since yesterday." He said a small smile on his face. I laughed.

"Dad, perhaps that not the right question to ask. Obviously something happened, and to them it happened yesterday. So a better question would be, Frank, have you noticed anything else odd? Not having to do with the Daleks?" The Doctor wiggled in his seat. He hated being corrected.

"Well, no, not really. Except…" He trailed off.

"Except what?" The Doctor asked, his previous discomfort forgotten.

"Except last night Laszio was out at the theater with Tallulah, and he took the sewers to get there. He said he heard somethin' odd. Somethin' like stone rubbin' against stone." I glanced at the Doctor. He was deep in thought.  
"Okay, stone against stone. Well several things could be happening down there then. Most likely one is that someone is building something down there that they don't want anyone else to see."

"So?" I said, knowing his answer, but asking anyway.

"_So _we go down in the sewers and see what nobody wants us to see!" I grinned.

"You are way to excited about this." I said. He straitened his bow tie.

"Aren't you?" I nodded.

"'Course, what am I, normal?" He smiled, and stood up.

"Now! Come along Ponds, we're going to go cause trouble." We all exited the tent and headed for the sewers.

It was a five minute trek there and when we reached the sewers and the Doctor started to go down I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Down there?" He nodded.

"But it smells." I complained.

"You are aware that I said we're going to the sewers right?" He asked, amused. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yes."

"Good, now come on." He went down the ladder, then Amy, Rory, Frank, and finally I went down. But not before I sucked in as much clean oxygen as I could. I climbed down the stairs. Frank offered his hand and helped me down.

Not three minutes in and we'd come across a problem: a split path.

There were two ways to go, and apparently neither the Doctor nor Frank knew which way to go.

"So, we split up?" I asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Bad idea, only option. Amy, Rory! You and I will take the left, Jenny and Frank, the right. Come along Ponds." They headed down the left, and Frank and I went right. It was silent while we walked. Lack of sound was starting to freak me out. It was dark, creepy and silent. That's usually when something jumps out and attacks you.

"So, what's your story?" I asked. He looked surprised by the question.

"Whadya mean?"

"Well, you're obviously not from New York, so why are you here? And why Hooverville?"

"Oh, that story." I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, in short ah'm a runaway. Formerly from Tennessee, my daddy died, and since ah was one a five, ah knew my mamma couldn't feed us all, so ah up and left. Grabbed my coat, and headed north. Came here. That's it basically." It was a nice and simple life, by my standards. I'm sure here it was a bigger deal. I did feel bad that his dad had died, but I didn't have a real set of parents so I couldn't relate.

"Oh, was it hard?"

"What?"

"Losing your dad?" He shrugged.

"Ah guess. Ah mean, everyone was pretty torn up about it, but it didn't really affect us like it would a rich family. We went back to work, and ah left to make the load lighter on my mamma." I was confused. Money wasn't really a priority in my line of work. Sure I had to keep my ship stocked, but nothing like this.

"What do you mean it didn't effect you like it would a rich family?" I asked. He gave me a confused look.

"Everybody knows about the depression. Lot's a people couldn't pay everything they owed so they went into debt, and most of 'em lost everything. That's why were here at Hooverville. 'Cause we ain't got no other place ta go." I was shocked. I wasn't used to this. The one time I'd visited Earth it'd been London 2009. Most people had phones and fancy clothes. Nothing like this. I didn't know about this part of time. I stopped and stared into his brown eyes.

"That's awful." I said softly. He looked away.

"We deal. That's the way it is. What about you?" He asked turning back to me. I wasn't sure how to answer that. I wasn't keen on telling him about the whole 'bred to fight in a war on a different planet' part, but traveling through space for 119 years was different. It was exciting and amazing. But telling him all of it would take days.

"Uh…" Luckily I didn't have to answer, because right at that moment four Weeping Angels stood in front of us covering their eyes with their hands. I gasped and grabbed Frank's arm, stopping him.

"What?" He asked. "They're just statues. Do you think it's what that person was doin' yesterday? But why would they need angel statues down here?"

"Frank."

"Yeah?"  
"Those aren't just statues."

"What do you mean?" I kept my eyes fixed on the four killers standing in front of me.

"When you turn away, or blink, even blink for a second, they will kill you." He looked at me and laughed. I didn't look back. I stared at the angels, not blinking.

"What? That's crazy." I swallowed hard. I had to get him to believe me, and I knew what that was going to take, and it wasn't going to be good. I looked up at him.

"If you don't believe me than look at them." He had a disbelieving smile on his face that disappeared after he looked back. The angels had changed. Now four Weeping Angels with razor teeth and evil eyes had started to advance on us. Their hands out like claws reaching for us.

"Oh my god." Frank breathed. "What happened to them?"

"First of all, don't look into their eyes. Stare at anything but their eyes. These are Weeping Angels. While you're looking at them they're statues. Solid rock. You can't kill rock, so you can't hurt them, but while you're looking at them they can't move. Not an inch. That's why they cover their eyes, so they won't look at each other, because if they do they will never move. But, when you look away they advance, because they are alive. They will advance on you until they kill you. They are impossibly fast, faster than thought, faster than light." Frank was breathing heavily.

"That's freaky." I let out a dry laugh.

"You could say that. Just don't look away, got it?" He nodded. Suddenly I heard something. I whipped around to see four more Weeping Angels, their hands covering their eyes.

"Jenny?" He started to turn but I stopped him.

"Don't look away Frank!"

"Right. Why'd you turn around?" He asked. I could hear the nervous fear in his voice.

"Four more behind us."

"Can't we just duck?"

"Their eyes are covered." He took a deep breath.

"Right."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory had taken many different tunnels, picking different ones. So far they hadn't seen anything, just lots and lots of sewer. Eventually Rory and Amy stopped.

"What now Doctor? We haven't seen anything yet. What should we do?" Rory asked. The Doctor didn't turn around.  
"We keep going and hope that Frank and Jenny find something." He muttered sonicing around the tunnel. Nothing.

"Speaking of Frank and Jenny Doctor, did you see the way she looked at him?" Amy asked stifling a laugh.

"What?" The Doctor whipped around, but stopped in his tracks. There were two Weeping Angels behind Rory and Amy, their out stretched hands inches from the couples heads.

"Amy, Rory, don't panic." Amy looked at the Doctor seriously.

"Doctor, why would we panic?" The Doctor swallowed hard.

"Because, there are two Weeping Angels behind you that were about two seconds from killing you."

"What?" Amy shrieked. She and Rory turned and backed away.

"One of you turn around and make sure that no more show up from that direction." The Doctor ordered.

"That means you Stupid Face." Amy said to Rory who immediately turned around.

"None." He started to turn back, but Amy stopped him.

"Keep looking until the Doctor figures something out!" Amy snapped.

"Right." Rory said and turned back around.

Kudos to those of you who figured out it was the Weeping Angels when you read the 'stone against stone' comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frank and I were back to back. I had no idea where the Doctor was or if he was having the same problem we were having. Either way I knew he wasn't going to be back anytime soon to save us. I'd have to figure out how to myself.

"Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"Still see yours?"

"Yeah what about you?" I stared at the covered eyes of the four Weeping Angels, making sure not to blink. In all the 119 years that I'd been alive I'd never faced Weeping Angels, and frankly, they were terrifying.

I swallowed hard.

"They're still there."

"Don't stop looking." Frank said. I knew all he wanted to do was help, but I knew that, and I wasn't in a very cheery mood.

"No shit!" I snapped. He sighed.

"Take my hand." He said suddenly. I reached out with my left hand to find his waiting. It was warm and comforting. I managed a small smile.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, because that helped me as much as it helped you." I laughed a little.

"Do you think the Doctor's having the same trouble we are?" Frank asked.

"Hard to say. It depends on whether they're just scavengers, or if they've been here a while."

"Scavengers?"

"If they were scavengers there'd only be these 8."

"Been here a while?"

"If they've been here a while then there are definitely more, and the Doctor's probably having the same problem we are."

"Oh boy."

"That's the understatement of the year." I muttered.

The Doctor stared at the angels trying to form a plan, any idea, anything, even a tiny scrap of a plan.

"Amy, Rory, when I say so, run." He said, a plan starting to form in his mind.

"Doctor?"

"Trust me Amelia."

"You only call me Amelia when you're worried about me." The Doctor sighed exasperatedly.

"Just trust me."

"Fine. Did you get that Rory?" Amy asked without turning around.  
"Yeah."

"Good. On the count of three. One, three! Run!" They turned and ran. They ran and ran, turning down tunnels at random.  
"Are they chasing us Doctor?" Amy shouted.

"Do you want to turn around and ask?" The Doctor shouted back.

"No!"

"Then shut up and run!" They ran until they reached a latter. The Doctor whipped around to see the two angels reaching out to him about 10 feet away.

"Climb."

"Doctor?"

"Climb!" Amy and Rory climbed up the latter quickly. The Doctor scrambled after them, keeping his eyes on the angels until he was high enough so they wouldn't reach him. He flopped on the floor of the theater breathing heavily, eyes wide.

Rory slammed the lid on the sewer.

"Doctor?"

"Yes Amy?"

"Those were Weeping Angels."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"And, since they're not here, do you think that Frank and Jenny…" The Doctor sat up quickly.

"That they are currently facing Weeping Angels like we were?" The Doctor thought out loud.

"Yes." The Doctor opened the sewer lid, soniced, shut it and looked at his screwdriver, then started pacing and muttering.

"Not scavengers, too weak. They've been here a while. Definitely more, those were fallowing orders. Most likely a leader, but who?" He walked right up to Rory.

"Who would lead the angels?" He turned around and started muttering again.

"I, don't know." Rory replied.

"Rhetorical question. Another angel? Possibly, maybe, not likely. What do you think?" He turned to Amy.

"Another Angel?" He asked. She shrugged and he looked around again.

"I don't know either."

"Rhetorical question. No, not possible, well possible, but just, not, right!"

"Um, Doctor?" Amy asked impatiently. The Doctor looked up.

"Frank and Jenny?"

"Right!" He opened the sewer, then shut it quickly, and sat on it. Amy and Rory gave him questioning stares.

"They'd almost reached the top."

"They can climb?" Rory asked amazed. The Doctor sighed.

"They are living beings. They can climb! They've got wings too! You know what that means? It means they can fly!" The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Of course!" He shouted gleefully.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Amy!"

"What?"

"Sit on the sewer."

"Why do I have to?"

"Because, I've got to see a pig about the tallest building in the world so far!" He jumped up and Amy quickly took his place on the sewer.

"Doctor!" Amy snapped.

"What?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No!" Amy and Rory shouted at the same time.

"They're an army, they have a leader. They leader would need a place to broadcast orders from. But they haven't attacked yet, any why?" Amy and Rory looked at him expectantly.

"Because of the Dalek interference! But, the last time I was here I defeated the Daleks, and basically gave the angels free claim over the broadcasting tower without even knowing it!" He said as if he'd just struck gold.

"But where would they broadcast from?" Rory asked.

"They're angels! They can fly! Give them access to the tallest building in the world so far and they're ganna take it! The Empire State Building! Set yourself up there and you can broadcast to half the world with the right equipment. But since they've been here so long their concentration in here in New York! Oh! That's why there were scavengers there with Sally Sparrow! Members of the army that got left behind in London!" He took a deep breath.

"So all the one's we need to face are in Manhattan! If they wanted to gather troops and take over the city now would be a great time! Set yourself up on top, wait until nightfall, go around, kill part of the human race, New Yorks yours! The angels win! We've got to do two things."

"Which are?" Amy asked, only half understanding what he'd just said.

"Save Jenny and Frank, get to the top of the tallest building in the world, take out the angel on top, destroy the broadcaster, and there, you, go! End of the angels, well here anyway. Was that more than two things? I think it was. That was four things. Okay! We've got four things to do, and I just explained them so!" He glanced around, picked up a weight, told Amy to move, put the weight on the sewer and soniced it.

"Come along Ponds." He then ran out of the room, Amy and Rory fallowing with less of a clue on what to do.

I stared at the angels thinking hard. Suddenly, out of nowhere I had a plan.

"Frank, I have a plan."

"Good, what is it?"

"I'm going to look away, my angels will open their eyes, we duck, and they get like that facing each other, never to move again."

"That's a stupid plan."

"Do you have a better one?" I snapped.

"Well, no, but what if they get ya before you can open your eyes?" He asked.

"Then you can still run." He squeezed my hand.

"Ah won't leave without you." I rolled my eyes, then remembered he couldn't see me.

"Don't go hero on me and be stupid! You know what to do. When I say so duck."

"Okay, just don't die."

"Got it." I shut me eyes for a second, then opened them. The angels out stretched hands were an inch from my face.

"It worked!" I said excitedly.

"Good." He sounded relieved.

"On three, one, three! Duck!" We dropped to the ground, and the angels didn't move. I sighed with relief. We wedged our way around the ones on my side. We stood up and Frank hugged me. I hugged him back, so glad we weren't dead.

"Okay, let's go. Back the way we came." I said. He nodded.

"Come on." I lead the way as we ran back to the sewer entrance. We climbed the latter out of there before heading back to Hooverville. The Doctor wasn't there.

"What now?" Frank asked, taking one more glance around.

"This is where the Doctor would have gone if he got out this end."

"So?"

"So that means either he's dead, which I doubt, or he got through to the other side."

"So?"

"So," I sighed. Was I the only one who thought this fast? "that means he got through to the other side. Which means he's at the theater, which is where we need to go." I said. I gave Frank two seconds to digest the news before I took off in the direction of the city.

"Jenny! Wait up!" Frank called after me.

"Run faster!" I yelled over my shoulder.

We ran all the way to the theater. By the time we got there Frank was leaning on the building openly panting. I was barely affected. The Time Lord physics I guess.

"Come on." I urged, walking into the theater. He headed in after me, still breathing hard and clutching his sides. I headed over to the stage to see the Doctor come out from behind the curtain.

"Dad!"

"Jenny!" I hugged him, then pulled away and we both started talking at once.

"There are Weeping Angels here and there's more of them than the ones we saw." We both said at the exact same time.

"How many did you get?" The Doctor asked.

"Eight, you?"

"Eight, more than I thought. We only had two."

"What do we do?" I asked.

"They're broadcasting from the Empire State Building. That's where we need to go. Frank!" Frank jumped as the Doctor shouted his name.

"Yeah?"

"Where are Laszio and Tallulah?"

"Um. If they're not here, they went to a diner across the street yesterday, they're probably there now."

"A diner?"

"It closed an hour ago, Tallulah knows the owner."

"Right! Let's go!" The Doctor started running to the entrance. I fallowed immediately after. Then Amy and Rory. Frank was last, his legs barely working.

"Can we cut down on the running?" He shouted.

"Never!" I yelled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We ran across the street to the diner, which was actually called Diner.

"LASZLO! TALLULAH!" The Doctor shouted at the couple making out in a booth. Their heads shot up.

"Who are you?" Tallulah ask shouted.

"Don't worry, I'm the Doctor. And this is Amy and Rory Pond, and Jenny. My, uh, daughter. Anyway! Laszlo, do you by any chance work at the Empire State Building?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, well, yeah, I'm finishing the real construction with my crew."

"Great! We need you to get us to the top."

"Hold up a minute!" Tallulah jumped out of the booth and pointed a finger at the Doctor.

"You ain't the Doctor. The Doctor's older, and has browner hair, and he's taller, who the hell are you?!" She snapped.

"And if you're the Doctor, then where's Martha?" Tallulah asked. Then she turned to Frank.

"What are you doin' here?" She asked. The Doctor and Frank both started to talk but I stopped them.

"OK! Everyone just shut up! I'm Jenny, the Doctor's daughter. Frank is here because we went to Hooverville first. This is the Doctor. He's a Time Lord, when he dies he regenerates and gets a new body, including a new face. Martha left. She's been gone a while. The Doctor's new companions are Amy Pond and Rory Williams. We need Laszlo to get us to the top of the Empire State Building because there are these things called Weeping Angels, here in New York, and they are here to kill everyone here using the Empire State Building as a giant broadcasting tower just like the Daleks, except they're not Daleks, and when the Doctor got rid of the Daleks they took over. They are there now, trying to get the signal up to kill every human being in New York. If we don't get to the top so the Doctor can kill them we're all dead. Got it?" Everyone looked at me dumbstruck.

"No." Tallulah said.

"Jenny, I came up with that idea and I didn't even get it." The Doctor said. I rolled my eyes.

"Angels. Kill. People. We. Must. Stop. Them. Got it?" I dumbed it down as best I could.

"Now yeah, what are we waiting for? Come on!" Tallulah left the Diner, fallowed by Laszlo.

"Doctor," I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why does he have a pig face?"

"That's a very rude generalization." I glared at him skeptically.

"The Daleks."  
"Got it." We ran after Laszlo and Tallulah. It took us ten minutes to get to the Empire State Building. Laszlo would have needed to get us in if there had been a guard, but there wasn't. The angels where there. Suddenly the lights started to flicker.

"Everyone, eyes open. If you see anything that even resembles a stone statue keep staring at it. I don't know if they're using a perception filter or not." The Doctor ordered.

"The ones' in the sewers weren't." I reasoned.

"Yeah, but no one goes into the sewers." He responded. I swallowed hard and continued on slowly. Suddenly I saw one.

"Doctor, I see one."

"Jenny, don't take your eyes off it."

"No kidding."

"Doctor two more over here." I heard Amy say.

"Three over here." Frank said, his voice cracking.

"Doctor, I think I see some of those angel things over here." Came Tallulah's voice.

"Ok, me too. So we're surrounded. Great." The Doctor muttered, and started to sonic. The lights flickered more and more. My angel advanced, razor fangs out, claws reaching out to me. By the scream I could tell Tallulah's had too.

"Doctor, the lights." I said quietly.

"Yes. Um, give me a second. Everybody duck."

"WHAT?!" Rory shouted. There was a slap, an ow, and a sigh.

"Rory, if we duck the angels will be stuck staring at each other." Amy said.

"Right."

"DUCK!" The Doctor shouted. We ran away from the angels in all different directions. Frank and I were headed to the lift, but I couldn't see the Doctor. We reached the lift, and as the door closed the lights went out and there was a silenced scream.

"NO!" I shouted banging on the doors as the lift went up. Frank pulled me back.

"That's no use. We're going up. We have to stop the angels." I stared at the doors horrified. Had someone died? If so, who? I shook my head. We were on the 10th floor and going up. Frank pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok, they've got the Doctor. They'll be fine. It's us we've got to worry about." His voice was soothing. And of course he was right, but I couldn't help but think I'd done something wrong by leaving them. The lift dinged and the doors opened. Top floor. I walked cautiously into the dark room. The sun was sinking so the natural light that was currently keeping the room bright was starting to fade. There were six angels, all of them blocking the exit. Staring at Frank and me.

"Keep them there, I'm going to the top."

"What? Jenny wait!" But I'd already slipped past the angels and was on my way to the top.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As I climbed the latter I had to resist the urge to look down. If I had I probably would have gone light headed. Already the way the wind rocked the latter was freaking me out. I reached the top and pulled myself up over the side. That's when I saw her. The head angel, perfect braided hair, elegant stone wings, perfect. Too bad she wanted to kill me. I was staring strait at me, as I stared at her nose. I was careful not to stare into her eyes.

Frank shouted something to me, but the wind was to strong I couldn't hear, and didn't care enough to ask what he wanted. I headed right to the angel. She was teetering on the edge. I used all my strength to shove the stone angel over the side of the building. She fell onto the concrete and shattered. Easy. Too easy. I knew immediately something was wrong. That had been way too easy. Sure enough, just before I turned around solid stone hands pushed me right over the edge. I screamed and groped for something to grab onto. I grabbed the side of the building about a story down and stared at the angel above me. She had a wicked look on her face. A look of pure evil.

The wind howled and I had a hard time keeping my eyes open. I was scared stiff, drop from this height and I not only break every bone in my body and die, but I also land on the shattered angel below.

"Pull yourself together!" I snapped. "If you die, you regenerate!" I ignored the freezing wind, the deafening howl, the evil angel above me, and started to climb up the side of the building. I'm sure the angel was surprised to see me persevering, even though it couldn't change the expression on it's face.

I kept climbing until I was close enough to reach its feet. I grabbed it and pulled. It wasn't going to work, I needed both hands. I gripped both its ankles and pushed off the side of the building. As soon as it went over I let go. Free falling to my death. Suddenly something grabbed my feet. Not another angel. I looked up to see Frank, red in the face as he tried to pull me up without falling over the edge himself.

"FRANK!" I shouted. He pulled and I started to move up. Suddenly I heard a bang, and a sonic screwdriver. The Doctor's head popped up over the edge.

"Ah, bad. Let me help." He grabbed my other leg and together they pulled me up and over the edge. I flopped down on the roof and just panted.

"Well Jenny, you killed both angels, and survived. Good for you." The Doctor grinned. I groaned in response. He laughed. Frank smiled and soon we were all laughing like idiots. I was just glad I wasn't dead.

"DOCTOR!" Amy shouted. The Doctor shot up.

"Right! Not done yet. Come along Jenny. Frank." We fallowed the Doctor down the latter where we were greeted by Laszlo, Tallulah, Amy, and Rory all facing the six angels I'd told Frank to guard. The angels were all a little closer to the door, but this would be easy.

"Rory, don't take your eyes off the angel's." I said. The Doctor gave me a proud glance.

"All ready got a plan." I nodded.

"Yup."

"Why me?" Rory asked.

"Shut up and stare Rory. The rest of you get into the lift." Amy got right in but Tallulah and Laszlo stared at me clueless.

"The elevator." I rolled my eyes. Americans.

The Doctor, Frank, and I headed to the lift after Tallulah and Laszlo got in.

"Now Rory, get in the lift. We're watching them." Rory turned and rushed into the lift. The Doctor soniced the angels, and then I stabbed the button and we were all headed down to the first floor.

"How did you guys get out of that mess on the first floor?" Frank asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, how did you do it?" I asked, equally interested.

"Well, I just ran until I hit the wall, then I found a light switch and soniced it so the lights went back on. Good thing too, an angel was about to kill Rory." I grinned. Frank had been right. There'd been no reason to worry.

The lift dinged and the doors opened to reveal the Weeping Angels from earlier standing still.

"Doctor, what happens when we leave? The angels will attack anyone who comes in." I said glancing around at the stone statues.

"Oh, yes, well I've stopped time around them. Literally, stopped time. Now you funny little human beings can take them anywhere you want and the time around them will always be still. They'll never move again. They're trapped.

"Brilliant." I smiled. The Doctor glanced at me.

"I know." I laughed.

"So Doctor,"

"Yes Amelia?"

"Well now that you've found Jenny again, she should stay with us. Don't you agree?" Amy asked conspicuously.

"Why yes, I believe she should." I grinned.

"Really?! I can come?!" I asked visibly excited. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes you can."

We headed back to Hooverville after dropping off Tallulah and Laszlo back at Tallulah's apartment.

As we said our goodbyes to the people of Hooverville I couldn't help but look strait at Frank. I was really going to miss him. I knew I had feelings for him, but I wasn't going to admit it.

After saying goodbye The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and I started to head back to the TARDIS when I stopped.

"Jenny?" The Doctor asked. I turned around, walked back and kissed Frank. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands found there way to my waist. It was a sweet easy kiss. It felt so right. I kissed him for a good thirty seconds before breaking away. Then I turned and walked right into the TARDIS. Ignoring everyone's stunned faces. Amy and Rory fallowed me in.

"Jenny-" Rory started but was cut off by Amy.

"Rory, this is a girl thing. Back off." I headed down one of the long hallways with Amy fallowing, and just sat down, back against the wall. Amy sat next to me.

"So, any particular reason you're sitting here moping?" I gave her a pointed stare. She smiled.

"Tell me about it." I was silent for a moment, but decided I might as well talk.

"It's just, after everything I've seen in 119 years I never expected to actually like someone. And Frank, I just, I never thought… I mean, I guess I just didn't see it coming." Amy looked skeptical.

"Do you regret it?" I smiled and shook my head.

"No, but it's not like I can get involved with anyone. I'm the Doctor's daughter. I'm going to be traveling in the TARDIS. I can't like anyone." I muttered sadly. Amy showed me her hand.

"What do you see?" She asked. I looked at her hand.

"Well?"

"A hand."  
"And?"

"A ring?" She smiled.

"Exactly. If I can get married, and have a child with this TARDIS and the Doctor in my life, then you can feel free to like someone." I smiled. I knew she was right.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, now, come on, let's go join the boys." We headed back to the control room. What I saw shocked me. Frank was staring around the TARDIS muttering something about it being bigger on the inside.

"Yup, bigger on the inside." The Doctor smiled.

"Doctor?" I asked. The Doctor nodded.

"Thanks dad." I whispered only loud enough for the Doctor to hear.

"You're welcome." Then I turned back to Frank.

"First of all, we need to get you new clothes." He glanced down at his worn out clothes.

"I do?" I smiled.

"Yes, you need to dress like us. The TARDIS has a wardrobe you can use. Fallow me." I lead him along until we reached the TARDIS's monstrous wardrobe. He just stared in awe.

"I know. All this and he insists on the bowtie!" I exclaimed. Frank laughed as he stared around.

I sorted through clothes for a while, shooting down all options until I found one that worked. A simple white t-shirt, a brown leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and black and white converse.

"Perfect." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Come on, back to the control room." When we got back Amy whistled.

"Very nice, I approve." She said looking Frank over.

"Thank you." I did a little bow and laughed.

"So Doctor, where to next?" I asked. The Doctor grinned madly, straightened his bowtie, and said,

"How about anywhere?"

Thank you guys for being so patient for these last two chapters. Yes this is the end. Comment and tell me if you guys want a sequel. I'm not to sure whether or not I'm going to write one so please comment and tell me your opinions.


End file.
